L'ange et Le Monstre: MSN
by KuraiShinzo
Summary: Just a product of my extreme boredom....yeah. Title pretty much explains it.


**(Lizzy-angel01 has signed on)**

**Lizzy-angel01**- Gaaaabireeeelll…where are you?

(**angel's monster** has signed on)

**angel's monster**- Hey ange!

**Lizzy-angel01**- What is with your name?

**angel's monster**- huh?

**Lizzy-angel01**- HOW many times to I have to tell you NOT to call yourself that! For god's sake, Gabriel!

**angel's monster**- uhh…sorry?

**Lizzy-angel01**- Sorry is right! No WONDER you have such a pitiful self-esteem!

**angel's monster**- Please don't hate me!

**Lizzy-angel01**- You know I don't! (kisses) Love ya, Gabe!

**angel's monster**- love you more.

( **ravenofdeath** has signed on)

(**PerfectPrincess **has signed on)

(**ravenofdeath** has joined the conversation)

(**PerfectPrincess **has joined the conversation)

**ravenofdeath**- disgusting.

**Lizzy-angel01**- What is?

**ravenofdeath**- whatever that shit is called...oh right, "love"

**PerfectPrincess**- BAD Kal! You DO NOT insult the people who saved your life! (virtually whacks Kal over the head with an iron pipe)

**ravenofdeath**- bitch.

**PerfectPrincess**- whacks him again

**ravenofdeath**- ow.

**angel's monster**- have any of you seen Rose? I can't find her.

**Lizzy-angel01**- Nope.

**PerfectPrincess**- Ditto.

**ravenofdeath**- why would I know where that flea-bitten cat is?

**angel's monster**- she has FLEAS! Oh crap.

**Lizzy-angel01**- o.o

**PerfectPrincess**- Hey, why is it so bad if she had fleas? is confuzzled

**Lizzy-angel01**- uhh…don't you remember that Gabe has FUR?

**PerfectPrincess**- Oh. That IS bad. Then you might get 'em too!

**Lizzy-angel01**- …?

**angel's monster**- How could SHE get them? I don't get it…

**PerfectPrincess**- You two ARE engaged, aren't you?

**angel's monster**-…yes.

**PerfectPrincess**- Then when you two are sleeping, you might give Liz fleas.

**angel's monster**- !

**Lizzy-angel01**- ! 0.0

**ravenofdeath**- They don't sleep together. Their rooms are in separate wings, 'member, blondie?

**PerfectPrincess**- oh. My bad!

(**pretty-kitty **has signed in)

(**pretty-kitty** has joined the conversation)

**pretty-kitty**- I sleep with Gabriel, and, I do NOT have fleas!

**angel'smonster**- !

**Lizzy-angel01**- What the fuck! Who's this!

**pretty-kitty**- Rose, you imbecile. Who else? Lord, you are truly ARE mentally disturbed.

**angel's monster**- ROSE? Holy crap!

**pretty-kitty**- Why are you so surprised, Gabriel? After all, the reviews from numerous people hinted that I was MORE than a simple cat!

**PerfectPrincess**- this is weird.

**ravenofdeath**- No fuckin' duh.

**angel's monster**- ….awkward.

**pretty-kitty**- Anywho, all you incompetent fools will bow down before my wrath! Since my dear Gabriel OBVIOUSLY can't take the throne coughcoughFREAKcoughcough I will become the rightful ruler of France…AND YOU ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!

**angel's monster**- No more salmon for you, ingrate.

**pretty-kitty**- 0.0 NOOO! I'll be good--I mean, "meow!"

(**pretty-kitty **has left the conversation)

**Lizzy-angel01**- WHY can't we have normal lives? WHY!

**angel's monster**- Blame the authoress.

**ravenofdeath**- Ha. Your talking cat just called you a freak. Sucker.

**PerfectPrincess**- BAD! (whacks)

**ravenofdeath**- you. suck.

**PerfectPrincess**- (rolls eyes) I'm not the mass murderer who talks in his sleep, now, am I?

(**L0rdJ4s0n** has signed on)

(**L0rdJ4s0n** has joined the conversation)

**L0rdJ4s0n**- h4 h4 h4 3v3n ur c4t th1nkz ur a fr34k, g4b3!11!

**angel'smonster**- what the hell?

**Lizzy-angel01**- it's just some random no0b.

**PerfectPrincess**- actually, it's Jason.

**Lizzy-angel01**- ! But he committed suicide in the middle of chapter 28! (and you can read no0bish?)

**PerfectPrincess**- blame the authoress--she likes odd plot twists. And it's l337.

**L0rdJ4s0n**-- mu4h4h4h4h4! 1 r b4ck, suk3rz!

**angel's monster**- Will you PLEASE take off this curse!

**L0rdJ4s0n**- n0t 4 ch4nce, m0nst3r!

**PerfectPrincess**- OMG, Lizzy, he totally called your fiancé a monster!

**Lizzy-angel01**- Don't call him that! (bitch slaps Jason)

**L0rdJ4s0n**- 0w! m34n13! N0w ur g0nn4 g3t 1t!

**PerfectPrincess**- Kalendrakk Raee. Sic 'im. snaps fingers

**ravenofdeath**- I hate you. (mauls L0rdJ4s0n horribly)

**L0rdJ4s0n**- 1 w1ll r3turn!

(**L0rdJ4s0n **has left the conversation)

**angel's monster**- Ange, may I leave so I can work on that song I've been trying to finish?

**Lizzy-angel01**- Jeez, why are you asking me permission? What if I said "no" ?

**angel's monster**- Then I'd stay here.

**ravenofdeath**- that's pathetic.

**PerfectPrincess**- (whacks him yet again)

**Lizzy-angel01**- of course you can go, Gabriel. I'll see you at supper?

**angel's monster**- of course, ange. Love you!

**Lizzy-angel01**- Love you too!

(**angel's monster **has left the conversation)

**ravenofdeath**- Love. Ick. I think I'm going to barf.

**PerfectPrincess**- (holds up iron pipe threateningly) Keep your fluff-hating thoughts to yourself! Everyone ELSE likes fluff!

(**KuraiShinzo** has signed on)

(**KuraiShinzo** has joined the conversation)

**KuraiShinzo**- So true.

**ravenofdeath**- who the hell are you?

**KuraiShinzo**- The authoress, duh. I created all of you! I even decide what will come out of your mouths!

**ravenofdeath**- I LOVE the fluff bunnies!

**ravenofdeath**- Wtf!

**PerfectPrincess**- Awesome! 0.0

**Lizzy-angel01**- So, wait…if YOU decide what happens…then YOU'RE actually the one who cursed Gabriel?

**KuraiShinzo**- Actually, I made Jason curse him, but it was my idea, yes.

**Lizzy-angel01**- I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU CRUEL AND HEARTLESS WRITER! takes out a chainsaw

**KuraiShinzo**- O.O But it was part of the plot! (runs away from Lizzy-angel01)

**Lizzy-angel01**- COME BACK HERE! (chases KuraiShinzo in circles)

**ravenofdeath**- finally. Something I like: DEATH.

**PerfectPrincess**- You're sick. In the mind. I'm gonna get started on making supper.

**ravenofdeath**- not charred scrambled eggs again! (is horrified)

**PerfectPrincess**- No, this time I'm gonna make rice.

**ravenofdeat**h- Hmm…you ATTEMPTING to cook rice…I've gotta see this.

(**PerfectPrincess **has left the conversation)

(**ravenofdeath** had left the conversation)

**KuraiShinzo**- Oh crap, I'm supposed to be working on ch2 of RITF!

(**KuraiShinzo** has left the conversation)

**Lizzy-angel01**- damn. (osses away chainsaw and smells something burning ) Oh shit! I KNEW I let that candle on! ….OMG it's coming from the library! NOOOOOOO! Not the faery tales!

(**Lizzy-angel01 **has signed out)


End file.
